


See Where We Land

by spicehnoodles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicehnoodles/pseuds/spicehnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"I keep tellin' you what I've been feelin', girl."</p>
  <p>"Well, why don't you open your damn mouth next time."</p>
  <p> — student & janitor AU.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Once word spread out that Merle Dixon was transferred to another facility hundreds of miles away, the town burst into rumors, confusion, and spats. Once word spread out that it had been a year since, the town grew louder in their opinions and confusion.

Beth didn't blame them considering how small and of hearing distance the town was. It was rare for anything that had Dixon written all over it to leave town without causing a stir.

People didn't find out from a drunkard in a random pub or a reckless customer of Merle's. No, in fact, people found out once his brother became the janitor of a school.

For the first two weeks, every single word or sentence was about him. There were so many questions unanswered. Some actually had the gall of approaching the man and asking him outright what the hell he was doing here.

Ever since then, the "bold" teenager avoided the younger Dixon at all costs.

That caused another round of rumors and whispers.

Beth felt for him. She knew what it was like to be the talk of the town. However, it was must be worse for him because of his last name. The Dixons were everyone's target, and she wondered how it was for him when he was younger.

Like everybody else, she was curious, though. How was nobody aware of Merle Dixon transferring to another facility? If someone got pregnant, the town was in a quiet uproar about it. It didn't make any sense.

And what made Daryl suddenly step out from the woods — everybody knew he lived in isolation and steered clear away from his land — and accept a job as a janitor surrounded by teenagers? How could the administration hire him? Surely at least two people would've voiced their opinions about a Dixon tainting the school.

Despite the stir amongst the student body and school admin, Daryl hadn't once caused any problems. He did his job and stayed quiet. His last name and overall demeanor was enough for teenagers to stay away from him. At times, he'd tell a teenager off for horse playing and almost hitting another person or for deliberately creating a mess.

He wasn't even your ordinary janitor. The school didn't have to spend the budget for repairs because Daryl knew his way around tools. It didn't matter if it was a plumbing problem or if one of the desk's legs were loose. He performed his duties well, and perhaps that was why the school administration didn't let him go.

The first time she heard him speak was when Jimmy and his friends were putting each other into headlocks. They accidentally bumped into Daryl who was busy mopping up some spillage.

From her locker, Beth saw Jimmy and his friends freeze up once Daryl slowly turned around to look at them. She felt herself holding her breath and squeezing the locker door, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Even though she was across them, she noticed how broad Daryl's shoulders are. And even though they were all taller than him, for some reason, she knew he could take them on easily.

"Quit playin' 'round and get to class," Daryl grunted out before turning and continuing his task.

Jimmy and his friends nodded and stuttered out an apology. The relief was present in their eyes.

Before Jimmy could offer to walk her to her class, Beth closed her locker quietly and left.

Daryl could've yelled out expletives, slammed the mop to the ground, and roughed the boys up for bumping into him. That was what they expected as well as the surrounding bystanders. Hell, Beth anticipated it.

But it didn't happen.

From then on, whenever she thought of her school's janitor, she didn't think much of him and just went along with her business.

**—0—**

A fight broke out during the middle of lunch. It wasn't that surprising or interesting since it happened from time to time. What high school didn't have their typical lunch fights?

But it was different because Carl was involved.

As soon as Beth saw the familiar mop of brown hair fall to the ground, she abandoned her lunch tray and maneuvered through the crowd. She even so far as roughly pushed people away to get to the scene of the fight.

When she finally arrived to the front, she didn't realize all the cheering ceased.

Daryl, the school's janitor, the man tainted by the Dixon name, had Carl in a headlock. The other guy was on the floor, broken nose and all.

Carl's eyes met her wide, concerned ones. Hers widened once she saw the iciness and hostility clouding his vision. He shut his eyes tightly. His teeth was clenched, jaw taut.

"I suggest y'all go back to your lunches," Daryl said lowly, but everybody heard him.

Since the entire student body was well aware of Daryl's reputation and personality, everyone complied almost immediately and scampered back to their respective tables. A few remained — some of the other guy's friends, some Carl's — but once they saw Daryl's glare flash their way, they left, tripping over their own feet.

Beth didn't realize she was the only remaining until Carl was standing in front of her. Behind her, Daryl lifted the other guy by the back of his shirt rather roughly.

"Don't tell," Carl pleaded quietly to her. She noticed the black eye forming beneath all the blood. He was clutching his left side.

"Lil' too late there, Rocky," Daryl announced. The other guy was standing next to him, head bowed down. "Principal's headin' over here."

He placed a hand on Carl's shoulder and walked with him. With his other hand, he shoved the other guy forward to get him going. Beth automatically knew which side he was on.

When he passed her, Daryl muttered, "Best sit down already, girl. They gon' think you part a' this."

"Carl's my friend," she argued. Once she said that, he actually regarded her, though fleetingly.

Carl's head lowered even more in shame.

**—0—**

Beth couldn't listen to the teacher's lecture any longer. She wanted to know what was happening with Carl in the principal's office. She had to see how he was doing. She felt for the boy because he used to be filled with vibrancy and goofiness and was known for his harmless pranks.

Ever since Lori Grimes's death, Carl got into a lot of fights mainly because his classmates provoked him by mentioning his mother and the scandal between her and Shane Walsh, Rick's former partner. Rick wasn't the same affable man he used to be. Nowadays, he managed a smile for show, but at least he wasn't the same man he was as soon as tragedy struck him and his family.

Judith Grimes was the miracle to come out of the sadness. Still within her mother's womb, the doctor had to perform C-section, and once the baby entered the world screaming and crying, relief came. Hope came.

Despite the new addition to his family, Rick still had his off moments. Sometimes he'd stare off in the distance as if he was seeing someone.

She raised her hand, catching her teacher's attention. "May I use the restroom, please?" she asked politely.

The teacher gave her permission. Beth all but jumped off the stool, grabbed the lavatory pass, and made a hasty exit. She headed straight for the principal's office. She saw the other guy exit the office with his parents behind him.

"Where's Carl?" she demanded, paying his parents no mind.

He nodded his head toward the door that led to the baseball field.

Beth saw Carl sitting on the side of the wall about a few feet away. He wasn't alone. She spied a water fountain and hid behind it. From this position, she could hear bits of their conversation.

" … pissed me off," Carl was saying. "He was the one egging me on, Daryl. I had to do something."

"Ain't you, Carl. You're better," Daryl said, smoking his cigarette. Beth wondered how he never got caught smoking on school grounds. "Ya just 'bout gave him the reaction he was aimin' for."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one with the broken nose and split lip."

"Don't act all smug there, boy. 'Specially with you sportin' that shiner."

"He said my mom was a slut."

"Tch, lil' fuck. Shoulda broken his teeth instead."

Carl had a hint of a smile there.

Beth felt a smile on her face, as well. Despite his gruff personality, Daryl had a way with words through Carl.

The door behind her opened, smacking Beth's arm. She cried out in pain and stood up, clutching her arm in the process.

The sound attracted the attention of the males across her way. From her peripheral vision, she saw both of them stand up. Her face burned with embarrassment, and she refused to look their way.

"Beth?" Rick asked, holding the door. "You all right?"

She clutched her arm and nodded. "Yes, Sheriff," she muttered.

"What're you doin' here anyway?"

Beth didn't get a chance to reply because Carl and Daryl were in front of them now. She still didn't look at them.

"Rick," Daryl greeted once.

Rick nodded at Daryl in response before targeting his eyes toward Carl who was staring at the ground rather interestedly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Explain, Carl," Rick said seriously.

"He talked badly 'bout mom. I'm not gonna let anybody do that and let 'em get away with it, Dad," Carl said, sighing. "I  _know_. It's wrong, and I shouldn't do it again. I'm grounded for a month and I gotta start watching Judith more and let Beth focus on her studies and hell yeah, did the asshole deserve it."

Rick looked taken aback at his son's reaction. He glanced briefly at Daryl. "Guess most of my work here is done for me.  _But_ — " he stepped forward, placed a hand on Carl's shoulder, and leaned down to talk to him properly " — not only do you gotta watch Judy more, you also gotta help out at Hershel's farm."

Carl looked like he was about to complain, but Daryl smacked him on the shoulder with the back of his hand. Beth was surprised he got away with it. Daryl must have some sort of history with the Grimes family, particularly Rick.

"The principal said you're suspended for a week. Supposed to be two, but I told her about you helping Hershel out."

Beth felt like she should've left ever since but still didn't move. She didn't want to attract any more attention. She continued clutching her arm, though the pain lessened, and remained quiet.

"All right. Let's go. Michonne's watching Judy, and she has work soon. But don't think you won't get an earful from her," Rick warned, pushing Carl forward to start walking.

This time, Carl groaned.

When they passed by, Rick gave her a smile and nod of acknowledgement. Daryl was following them, most likely to go back to work.

He stopped when he was next to her.

 _Oh God_ , Beth thought, unknowingly clutching her arm harder.

"Your arm all right?" Daryl asked.

"Um, yeah … ," she replied quietly, cheeks burning.

"Hm. Next time, make sure the door ain't next to ya so ya don't get hurt."

He left without another word.

**—0—**

Ever since the situation with Carl, Beth began getting intrigued by Daryl Dixon. Beforehand, he was just an intimidating, grumpy janitor with an abundance of skills outside his job range, as well as a mysterious background.

During lunch, he finished up mopping the spillage one of the students made and sat down on one of the nearby lunch tables. Since his qualifications exceeded his custodial occupation, Daryl pretty much got away with anything. He grabbed an apple from one of the neglected lunch trays and munched on it.

Beth seized the opportunity and sat down across him.

He stopped mid-bite and eyed her warily. He swallowed. "What'chuu need, girl?" he asked.

"Just here, eatin' my lunch, s'all," Beth said, attempting to be casual. She picked up her sandwich and began nibbling on it.

Beth had no idea what compelled her to approach this man. If anything, she should stay away from him given the rumors circulating him ever since his brother had been incarcerated for one year and counting because of drug possession. However, for the past few weeks, she still saw a quiet, grumpy man who didn't take a teenager's bullshit and did his job efficiently.

He took another bite, apple showing its core now. "Ain't ya gonna sit with your friends?"

"Don't feel like it." She hoped having brief replies would make her come across as ambiguous. She didn't want to be obvious or upfront about what she was doing even though she had no plan. He seemed like a suspicious and observant person, so she wanted to tread lightly.

"How's your arm?"

Beth's eyes snapped up to his face. She would've thought he sounded sincere if she didn't see the slight smirk on his face.

"Fine," she answered curtly.

"No need for the attitude, girl. I ain't the one bein' a Peepin' Tom."

"Look, I'm just here to eat my lunch."

"Why were ya listenin' in anyways, huh?"

She struggled to swallow. "Wanted to see how Carl was doin'."

"Ya could've walked over to us 'stead of spyin'."

"It seemed like a serious conversation. I didn't wanna intrude," she explained herself. She grabbed her water bottle and began downing it unknowingly.

His smirk broadened a little bit. "So ya chose to eavesdrop?"

She stopped drinking and took a bite out of her sandwich. She ignored him. He was putting her on the spot and most likely attempting to make her leave. It was not happening.

"Why you talkin' to me anyways?" he asked, dropping the core on the lunch tray casually.

 _Some janitor_ , Beth thought. "There's nothin' wrong with getting to know someone, y'know," she stated simply.

"I'm the school's janitor and way past your age, girl. Ya got some hidden agenda or somethin'?"

Beth set her sandwich down and fixed Daryl with a calm look. She knew exactly why she abandoned her friends to talk to this man. "Daryl, I would like to get to know you  _regardless_ of your occupation or your age."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "You seemed to get through Carl's head that day. He's going through a lot. Rick asked me to watch Judith more to give him some space and to talk to him, but he's a bit difficult. But you? You managed to get him to talk to you."

Daryl averted his eyes away from her and began biting his thumbnail. She could see he was tense and nervous. "Like ya said, kid's goin' through a lotta shit right now. I can relate."

She shouldn't have asked, but her mouth couldn't keep shut. "How so?"

He narrowed his eyes, and then the bell rang. He grabbed the abandoned lunch tray and hers and walked away without another word.

**—0—**

Apparently prom was two weeks away. Beth should've been aware of the posters and the abundance of wardrobe conversations among her friends. It wasn't her main concern. She wasn't even planning on going.

She knew Jimmy wanted to, though. He hinted at it every time they had a conversation. Ever since tragedy struck her family, she grew distant from him. It was just her, Maggie, and Daddy. They needed each other especially when it came to the darkest moments of their lives.

Ever since Maggie married Glenn, it was kind of lonely at the farmhouse. She still had Daddy, but he kept himself busy with his clinic and farm work. Patricia and Otis kept her company with Patricia checking up on her and Otis helping her dad out. She wished for her sister's presence because they understood each other and were incredibly close. Beth was glad Maggie found love, but she missed her sister greatly.

Anyway, Beth was surprised Jimmy still stuck with her. She barely talked to him, only during their two classes together and after school. He would call her up from time to time, but she'd keep it sparse and make up an excuse to do chores or something.

She didn't want to go prom.

Jimmy never knew how to take a hint sometimes.

" … got my tux," he was saying as they walked to class. "I'm excited. Are you?"

Beth gave him a slight smile. "No, not really," she replied honestly.

"I noticed you don't seem all that eager when I talk about prom."

She sighed. "I just don't wanna talk about prom."

They entered their Creative Writing class and took a seat. Unfortunately Jimmy sat next to her as opposed to his close friend at the back.

Jimmy questioned, "Havin' trouble findin' a dress or somethin'?"

"Jimmy, I'm not goin' to prom."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But, Beth, it's  _prom_. You were excited about it before."

 _Yeah,_ before _._ And before Beth could say anything, Daryl strolled in the classroom, looking reluctant and exasperated.

"Your teacher ain't here, said to write your damn prompt. After that, do whatever the hell y'all want — just don't fuck around, all right?" he said without preamble. Without waiting for their replies, Daryl sat down on the chair, leaned back, placed his feet on the desk, and closed his eyes, arms crossed over chest.

That was the most anybody had ever heard him speak at one time.

 _He has incredible arms_ , Beth thought with wonder. She felt herself blushing immediately. Her mind began wondering how it looked without the sleeves.

Everyone easily accepted Daryl as the substitute. Chairs scraped around. Conversations began. But the noise level wasn't deafening, and Beth was glad. She spotted the journal prompt on the board and began writing in her notebook after noticing Jimmy left her for his friend.

 _How does one cope, actually? I'm not so sure_ , she started writing.  _After my mother's death, after Shawn's, I didn't cope so well. I even have the scar to prove it._

_I don't know how I feel about their deaths. It's been two years already. From time to time, I'm hit with the similar ache I felt two years ago. I'm back in the bathroom clutching the glass and preparing myself for the emotionless state I had desperately craved for. But I stray away from it and think happy thoughts. I think about Daddy and Maggie with her new husband. I think of Otis and Patricia on their second honeymoon right now._

_I'm different. My friends are still my friends, but sometimes I want to be by myself. I used to love solitude before, but now I need it and I don't know why._

Shaking her head, Beth crumpled up the paper. This wasn't her personal journal. She tore a fresh piece of lined paper and chose to talk about a childhood memory she had with her brother and mother at the creek near their farmhouse.

It made her feel better.

Once Beth was done, she stood up and walked over to the desk. Daryl wasn't snoozing anymore — either the class got loud or she took quite a while — and he was currently reading some random article on the teacher's desk.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the paper.

He grabbed the paper from her and carelessly put it down, still reading the article.

Daryl released the class about two minutes after the bell rang because some of her classmates made a mess in the back. So, when Beth exited the classroom, the sea of students rushing to class attacked her. In the back of her mind, she wondered why the hallway was suddenly cramped, but she focused on squeezing her way through.

A few times she stumbled, and one time a bag's zipper got caught in the material of her sweater. Walking sideways, she held out an arm to guide her way, her chest rubbing against people's bags and forearms much to her discomfort.

Beth looked to the left because she thought a lock of her hair got caught in her bag. When she faced forward again, she didn't feel an arm, buckle, flap, or zipper of a bag against her chest.

She felt another warm chest.

Looking upwards, Beth saw herself chest to chest with Daryl Dixon, who was struggling to get past the students. She saw the irritability on his face and the tenseness of his broad shoulders. As he managed to find some stable footing to walk, his chest brushed against hers.

A gasp escaped her lips, drowned out by the clamours surrounding her. Cheeks warmed up instantly. Her sweater was made of thin material, so it felt … strange.

For some reason — perhaps he had bionic hearing — much to Beth's mortification, Daryl lost his focus and looked down to lock eyes with her. Once he did so, she didn't realize she was still looking at him and letting the sea of students wave her to shore.

Someone stepped on her shoe hard, and she hissed in pain. He detected that sound as well, because he whipped his head to the left and grabbed the male teenager by the shoulder.

"We're all tryin' to get through, boy, so watch your fuckin' step," he snapped.

The teenager's eyes widened, and he stuttered out an apology.

Beth felt no words come to mind. All she did was continue staring at him.

But then her eyes widened when his chest pressed against hers even more. She was pretty sure he could feel her breasts, as tiny as they were, by the looks of his flushed cheeks. His shoulder pushed forward another teenager that was in front of Beth so he could move in front of her.

The warmth affected not only her cheeks but in every region she had never felt such warmness at. Her breaths grew heavy, and at one point, she felt herself bite her lip. She noticed as he made his way around her — with his chest still firmly against hers — she followed him until her body was facing the direction the current of students was heading, and his eyes never locked away from hers.

And then he cleared his throat. She was shocked that she heard it.

"Mind movin' to the side?" he asked her.

Reveling in the rasp of his voice, Beth felt herself asking, "Wh-What?"

He sighed and gently — okay, wow, his large hands encompassed her arms almost completely — moved her around him. Then, he managed to weave himself through three more students before entering his office.

Beth let out a breath.

**—0—**

Beth hadn't had an encounter with Daryl ever since that day. He didn't seem as affected by the contact as much as her, so she was probably the reason they hadn't come across each other. She knew he liked to smoke around the area he and Carl spoke at. He spent majority of his time in his office. During classes, he'd be cleaning up — particularly after lunchtime or if there was any major spillage in the classrooms or restrooms. Once it was dismissal, he'd linger around the nurse's office to talk to Ms. Carol and wait for everyone to leave and clean up until the night custodians came.

She didn't realize she practically knew majority of his schedule. Ever since he started working, she'd notice him around from time to time. Her attention wouldn't always remain on him for too long — okay, it  _did_. She was just as susceptible to the mysteriousness surrounding the man. The rumors were outlandish, though; her daddy taught her not to judge anybody you didn't know.

Besides, so far, none of his actions proved those rumors to be true.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she entered the wrong room.

Daryl looked up once he saw her enter his office abruptly.

Beth froze mid-step and took a quick assessment of her surroundings. She attempted to relax but regained her nerves when he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Ya lost?" he asked.

"I … thought this was the restroom," she replied, sheepish.

"So you're lost."

"Well,  _no_. I was just — " She stepped backwards, back hitting the doorknob. "I'm gonna go now. I apologize, sir."

"Daryl."

She stopped and turned around. He was looking at her, and it was like she didn't bravely sit at the table he was at. It was like their chests weren't up against each other too close for comfort.

It was like they were meeting for the first time. The thought had her release a smile.

She nodded. "Beth."

**—0—**

Bouts of searing pain exploded in her pelvic area. Beth doubled over from her seat, and she hoped her face didn't reflect what she was feeling inside. Thankfully Jimmy was absent today so he wouldn't turn her situation into an emergency, resulting in unwanted attention.

She received enough unwanted attention during those two years already.

Once her teacher assigned quiet reading, Beth jumped off her seat and the pain lessened, though she felt embarrassment grow. Thankfully again, she wore dark-washed skinny jeans just in case an accident occurred. She headed over to her teacher and requested to go to the nurse's office.

As fast as she can, Beth walked to her destination. The pain fluctuated, and she groaned to herself. During her time of the month, her first two days were the absolute worst. She didn't like depending on painkillers because they didn't work, so she hoped the nurse had something appropriately stronger.

The door to the office was closed, so Beth assumed Ms. Carol went to the main office only for a while. She took a seat on the chairs and waited.

After a few minutes, her knee was bouncing. The pain was continuous, and she doubled over again, arms wrapped over her pelvis. Her face contorted from the pain, and she pressed her lips together tightly.

"Hey," a gruff voice called out. "You all right?"

Beth's head snapped upwards and saw Daryl standing in front of her. She was about to say she was waiting for the nurse when she gasped.

"Daryl! Your hand!" His hand was wrapped around a dirty hand towel, which had splotches of red all over it.

He tightened the towel around his hand. "Yeah, just a scrape. Where's Carol?"

 _A scrape? Is he serious?_ Beth thought, incredulous. "I think she stepped out for a bit."

Daryl went over to the door and twisted the knob. It was unlocked. He stepped inside, held the door open, and waited for her.

"C'mon," he said.

Beth stood up, ignoring the pinches, and entered the office.

"Just get what you need. I'll tell Carol."

She spotted the locked transparent cabinet containing medicines and below it was a shelf containing gauzes, bandages, and disinfectants. She approached the shelf and began gathering what was needed. After that, she faced Daryl who was rifling through the drawers, keeping his bleeding hand up high and away to prevent a mess.

Placing the supplies on the counter next to him, Beth cleared her throat.

Daryl regarded her and furrowed his eyebrows at the items.

"May I have your hand?" she asked politely.

He took a step back, and Beth ignored that. "Nah, I got it."

Slowly, she took a step forward. "It's bleeding heavily, Daryl. Your towel's soaked, and it looks dirty. Chances are the wound's infected now." She held out her hand. "I've got experience, don't worry. My dad's a vet, and I've helped him out a few times."

"I ain't an animal, girl." But he wasn't as cautious as before.

She waited patiently.

Daryl lost the inner battle he had with himself and held out his hand.

Unwrapping the towel — she was amazed at how tightly and intricately bound it was — Beth began inspecting the wound. It  _seemed_ like a scrape if it weren't for how deep and jagged it was.

To distract him — and because of her curiosity — Beth asked, "How'd this happen?"

The man barely reacted to what Beth was doing. She still hoped she was being gentle, though. "Was a dumbass," he mumbled.

She looked up and saw that he looked embarrassed. She focused on the task at hand and waited for him to continue if he wanted to.

"I was fixin' a shelf," Daryl continued. "Luckily it wasn't rusted or anythin'."

Still holding onto his hand, Beth grabbed the alcohol with her other. She noticed Daryl tensed up. Assuredly, her hand squeezed his before letting go to douse clean cotton with the liquid.

Beth gave him a smile. "Are you ready?" she inquired.

He glanced at her once, through the eyes, before saying, "No whiskey?"

She shrugged. "Still alcohol."

He let out a smirk at that before nodding.

While she continued cleaning his wound up, Beth began telling him about her day and how horrible the lunch special was. The mashed potatoes didn't have enough gravy, and the apple wasn't hard and juicy as it usually was, so they must've changed the type of apple they always served.

She didn't realize she was ranting to the school's janitor about food until she saw him looking amusedly at her.

"I'll make sure to tell T-Dog 'bout that," he said while she wrapped his hand with gauze.

"Sorry," she muttered. Once she was done, she patted the uninjured area of his hand and stepped back. "All done!"

Daryl eyed the finished task. "Clean," he commented simply. But she knew he was impressed by her first aid skills.

She giggled. It was strange, though. Just earlier, she was contemplating collapsing on the floor and willing the coolness of the tiles to take her pain away. Now, she still had menstrual cramps, but they dulled and the presence of this man created smiles and giggles out of her.

The pair stood quietly and waited for something to appear or for someone to say something.

"Didn't you come here for somethin'?" Daryl asked. "Ya looked like ya were in pain."

Beth didn't need painkillers anymore, but she still needed one more … thing.

Her face flushed suddenly. "Um, I'll just wait for Ms. Carol," she answered.

"No need. 'Least I can do. Got spare keys for her cabinets here anyway."

She knew she really needed a tampon because she used her extra earlier. She forgot to ask her friends if they had any, but she kept mentally ranting about the food during lunchtime.

A sheepish smile slid on her lips. "Tampons," she spoke meekly.

Daryl looked away, expression turning uncomfortable. He stepped away from the counters and walked over to the cabinets. He slid open the one without a lock and grabbed a box. Facing the young girl, he held it out.

She pressed her lips together to prevent herself from giggling. "Those are pads, Daryl."

"Tch, what's the difference?" He returned the box and leaned in closer to check the labels.

Beth went over to stand next to him. "I am  _not_ going to answer that."

He grabbed another one and showed it to her. She nodded, grinning, and opened it. She was about to grab one but stopped when she saw Daryl was watching her.

Daryl stopped watching her when she looked up at him. He walked over to Ms. Carol's desk and grabbed a lollipop from the jar. He unwrapped it and began sucking on the treat.

Quickly, Beth averted her eyes from the enrapturing view and grabbed one tampon. She placed the box back inside and slid the cabinet close. Her hand stuffed the tampon in her front pocket until it was out of sight. She passed by Daryl and exited the office.

Something compelled her to turn around, so she did. The lollipop remained in his mouth, and Daryl still stood in front of her desk, eyes conveying he was in his thoughts.

"Thank you," Beth said softly.

Despite how softly she said it, her voice brought him back to the now and he regarded her. He grabbed the jar, got a lollipop, and tossed it in her direction.

Her reflexes kicked in, and she caught the lollipop. She hesitated before unwrapping the treat and putting it in her mouth. Her taste buds accepted the sweetness easily, and she closed her eyes in delight.

When she opened them, the lollipop was no longer in Daryl's mouth. His eyes were dark, trained on her lips around the lollipop. Beth thought she must've looked like that earlier.

Again, something compelled her to pull the lollipop out of her mouth, eyes locked into his dark, dark ones. She smiled, lips shiny, and walked away.

As she walked away, she felt his eyes burn holes on her back. It made her feel warm, and it made her want to "accidentally" enter his office tomorrow. And the next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _— I was itching to write a bethyl AU, okay?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I need to get through exams, and hopefully I will post Part II afterwards. I started on it already and have some sort of outline laid out._
> 
> _Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

It was early morning. The only students present were those who rode the bus. Since majority of the students occupied the courtyard, Beth entered the campus and hurried over to her destination. She had about thirty minutes to spare before classes started.

Taking a deep breath, Beth knocked and slowly opened the door. She didn't expect to see Daryl right in front of her, placing a cleaning bottle on the shelf.

"Good Morning," she breathed out. She held up her textbook. "I forgot to do some homework. Can I do 'em in here?"

Daryl merely stared at her before nodding and gesturing to his makeshift desk.

She said a soft "thank you" before walking over to his desk. It had an obsolete-looking TV screen placed at the side and random magazines and paperwork strewn around. She grabbed them and began organizing them into two neat piles.

He appeared in front of her. "Sorry 'bout the mess," he muttered.

She sent him a smile. "It's fine," she assured him. Once she was done, she sat down on the chair and set her bag on the surface.

"How long you gonna take?"

Beth looked at him, noticing the uncomfortable expression in his eyes. "Not long, promise."

He nodded before pushing himself off the wall and began busying himself.

Last night, she finished all of her homework. Originally, the plan was to enter his office and make conversation or let whatever happen, happen. (She grew warm remembering the lollipop and how his lips looked around them and couldn't believe what she did in response.) But she didn't expect to see him up close and panicked.

Now she ended up making him uncomfortable with her presence. He was probably busy doing something or enjoying his moment of peace before dealing with teenagers.

Disappointment came, and she began inserting her textbook and other supplies in her bag.

Daryl came back, wiping his hands from the grease with a do rag.

"What's your homework on?" he asked.

The question surprised her. A guilty look appeared on her face.

"I lied," she confessed. "I finished my homework last night. I came in here to … talk."

He furrowed his eyebrows and pocketed the rag in his back pocket. "'Bout what?"

She shrugged. "Anythin' really. Get to know you."

He opened his mouth to say something, probably lecture her or snap at her to stay away from him and stop prying into his life.

"Like I said before," she interrupted, "I want to get to know you regardless of your occupation or your age, Daryl. I don't know, I guess when you talked to Carl and got him to open up … it just made me intrigued with you? Even more than the rumors that erupted when it was your first day at work." Her face flushed with embarrassment, and she covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, I'm going to stop and just leave. This is ridiculous."

Her ears detected his footsteps approaching her closer and closer. She heard him take a seat on the table and clear his throat to get her to look up.

"I ain't all that intriguin'," Daryl spoke quietly.

His modesty caused another smile to appear on her face. "I beg to differ," she said.

His fingers tapped on the table, which led her eyes to look at the gauze wrapped around his hand.

She gasped, reflexively grabbing his wounded hand. "Daryl! Why didn't you change your wound dressings?"

"Oh. Forgot."

Aware of holding his hand, Beth let it go instantly, ignoring how rough it felt beneath her fingertips. "You should go to Ms. Carol's office and have her check it."

He was silent for a moment before mentioning, "She ain't in yet."

"Oh."

It grew even more silent. Beth wrung her hands around on her lap, fidgety.

He scratched the side of his head, refusing to look at her. He practically mumbled, "You can do it, if you want, y'know."

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay."

**—0—**

Every morning, Beth came to school and hung out with Daryl at his office. She made sure she was discreet about it especially since he was worried they'd get caught and he'd get fired while she'd get punished.

She didn't really see the problem since what they were doing was harmless. It wasn't like she was sneaking into his office to have sex with him.

(Though, every time she visited him during his smoke break, she found herself fascinated watching him smoke. It was all the more attractive than the lollipop, watching his cheeks sink inwards when he inhaled and the smoke traveling out of his mouth.)

No, this was honest. This was fine. This was good.

"Do you ever feel like nothin's ever enough?" Beth asked seriously while she doodled in her notebook.

Daryl opened his eyes. He was leaning against the wall, chair tipping precariously, with his legs crossed over the other on the table.

"The hell, girl?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. "Just wonderin'."

It was more than wondering. She found herself wanting to let out all the questions she asked herself over and over again ever since her weakest moment in life. It felt right with him. It felt safe with him.

He closed his eyes again. "Don't know what you want me to say to that."

She began creating swirls all around the edges. "I just feel like … like I don't know what I'm doin' here. I know high school's all about findin' your place and buildin' your future. I know I'm gonna go college and pursue somethin' with music and kids. But that's it." She swallowed, throat tightening. "That's all I know. And I don't want just that, y'know? I want more, but I don't know _what_."

Beth stopped speaking as well as doodling. She set her pen on the table and stared at the mess on her notebook.

"'S good," Daryl commented.

She looked up and saw that his eyes remained closed.

"'S good that you know what you want for your life. I dunno 'bout findin' your place or some shit like that, but 's not like it's gonna end at high school." He got quiet for a while and then — "You've got time, and … "

Beth waited for him to continue.

Softly and almost too quietly, he added, "I dunno, you're more already, so."

She continued watching him until he opened his eyes. He looked startled and averted his eyes. When his eyes returned to her, she smiled brightly at him.

"You're more too, Daryl," Beth said firmly. "More than just a Dixon. You're a lot more. And if ya say no, then that's bullshit."

"Dirty mouth ya got there."

"Who do ya think I got it from, Mr. Dixon?"

She expected him to shoot something else back or tell her to do her homework. Instead, his eyes turned intense, and she felt herself being pulled in.

She allowed it.

**—0—**

It wasn't like she planned for this to happen. Truly, all she wanted to do was get to know Daryl. The rumors merely sparked the curiosity and interest, but it didn't keep it burning.

She didn't expect herself to feel _more_ than just curiosity and friendship.

As she watched him look over a couple of batteries T-Dog gave him, she couldn't stop looking at the focused look in his eyes. She knew how it felt to be the main focus with those eyes. It was like she actually existed instead of going through the motions. The world stopped, and all she could see was his eyes, honestly and truly looking at her and understanding her. It was so easy for him to understand her.

Even though she was better, even though she made peace with the tragedies of her past life, Beth felt alone. She had a family and friends, but nothing could take away the numb feeling spreading throughout her body. It would hit her without warning, and sometimes she didn't know how to deal with it.

Ever since he came into her life, it disappeared.

Daryl shook his head. "All a' these are pieces of shit," he grumbled.

When he looked up at her to say something, she saw he was taken aback. She should say something or, better yet, break the contact and resume back to whatever they had going on.

Wait. That was exactly what she was going to do.

So, she jumped down from the table, approached the confused man, placed her hands on his broad shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him.

Once her heart started beating from fear and rejection, once she started feeling regret, once she started feeling that she was being delusional —

Beth smiled against the lips that began reciprocating her feelings.

**—0—**

Maybe they were going too fast, but right now, all Beth cared was that they were going far too slow.

Beth opened her mouth, and so did Daryl. Their tongues met in the middle. Her hands fisted at the lapel of his jumper. Her dress hitched up mid-thigh, and Daryl's hands kneaded at the exposed flesh, long fingers close to the hem of her underwear.

She needed more of him, so she brought her pelvis closer to his, feeling hardness underneath her center. A moan escaped her lips, wanting to feel _more_. She grinded her hips against his, and his hands tightened on her thighs, now just underneath her ass.

Latching away from his mouth, Beth panted out, "You have?"

Daryl buried his face in side of her neck. "Shit," he cursed, just as out of breath. "Ran out."

Her thighs tightened around him, and she resisted the urge to whimper.

Reluctantly, Beth pulled back, holding his shoulders at arms-length.

"I don't wanna risk it," she said, attempting to catch her breath. Her eyes kept glancing from his dark, lust-filled ones and his bruised lips. His hair was mussed up, and it wasn't helping the situation.

"Yeah." His thumbs continued kneading her inner-thighs, peeking into her underwear.

She gave him a warning glance before making a motion to stand up. Her legs were slightly wobbly, but she was stable enough. She smoothed out her dress and attempted to fix her ponytail.

As she did so, Beth took a peek at Daryl. He stood up from the chair and bent over his desk, trying to calm himself down. His knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table.

She should be helping him, but she couldn't resist. After fixing herself up, Beth hopped up on the table and swung her legs to and fro. Her dress pushed upwards again, stopping a few inches above her knee, and she leaned back, hands supporting her.

"I even wore this dress to make it easier," she complained, looking at him from underneath her lashes.

Daryl glanced at her thighs and the look she was sending him. He growled and quickly stood in front of her. He spread her legs apart and inserted himself between them. With one hand on her lower back, he pulled her upwards until her chest was flat against his, noses touching.

Beth wound her arms around his neck, eyes blinking innocently at him.

He shook his head, smirking. "You're gonna get it, girl," he murmured.

Leaning forward, she pecked his lips once and murmured back, "That's the idea."

**—0—**

"I love being with you, Daryl. You know that, right?"

He remained silent. Just like he always did when she expressed emotions he was uncomfortable with.

"I ain't … good at this. You know that, so … don't expect much."

She nuzzled her face into his neck, listening but not really hearing. She was enjoying his presence far too much and getting caught up in the present feelings.

"We're fine."

"Beth … "

"Daryl, we're fine."

He told her not to expect, but she did.

Just not what was to come.

**—0—**

At the night of her school's fundraiser, Beth felt excited but not as much as before. She really wanted to arrive at the event with Daryl. Maybe him agreeing to that would somehow be him agreeing to have their relationship go public.

Beth would never do anything that would make Daryl uncomfortable. She was a private girl herself, so she understood his reservations. The main reason was that he was old and she was young, which would cause yet another stir in the community. Another was that he didn't deserve her, something she had told him repeatedly was pure and utter bullshit.

However, she didn't want to worry about going to the park or grocery store with him. She just wanted him to be there, and that would be it. There would be nothing else to think of it. She wanted their relationship private but not … hidden.

She knew his reasons and understood them. But there was something that lurked in the darkest corners of her mind — that he was ashamed of them, of _her_.

Which she did not believe but couldn't help but consider.

Smoothing out her blouse, Beth gathered up some courage for whatever was to come her way.

She met up with some friends and tried out some games from the booths with them. The entire time, however, she kept glancing around looking for Daryl, as discreetly as possible.

Finally, Beth spotted him talking with Carl and holding Judith with one arm. She smiled and went over to them.

The sight of Daryl holding a baby warmed her heart and conjured up fantasies of another baby with brown hair.

Carl waved at her. "Hey Beth!" he greeted, munching on a churro.

"Hi Carl," she greeted back. She turned toward Judith and planted a kiss on the baby's cheek. Her proximity was so close that her chest brushed against Daryl's bare arm.

When she looked upwards, Daryl was looking at her intensely and she couldn't help but smirk at him before saying, "Hi Daryl."

Judith was holding out her arms for Beth to carry her, which she automatically did. She bounced the baby a few times and laughed when Judith began babbling to her.

"Oh really?" Beth asked her. "Big Brother Carl isn't sharing his churros with you?"

Carl tore a tiny part and inserted it in his little sister's mouth. He and Beth let out a laugh when her face twisted at the foreign taste.

Daryl smiled.

Beth realized this was the first time she was with Daryl other than at school, in his office. The thought had her ecstatic. Even though they weren't public, she was glad to be with him just for this night at least.

Carl begged Beth to watch Judith so he could hang out with his friends. She gladly said yes and told him to be careful and have fun.

"What?" she asked when Daryl was staring at her amusedly.

"You like his ma or somethin'."

She shrugged and kissed Judith's cheek again. "I prefer cool older sister."

"Nah, more like a naggin' older sister."

Beth rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder with his, smiling. He reciprocated by squeezing the side of her waist.

**—0—**

Beth sometimes didn't have a filter. She said what was on her mind, mainly with Daryl. It wasn't ever anything harmless, though one time she had mentioned something about prison and that hit home with Daryl. He snapped at her to leave, and the next day, she apologized with a batch of cupcakes.

He ate all of them and accepted her apology. He had apologized in return saying that his brother was a sensitive subject.

(She knew his entire family was a sensitive subject.)

Daryl didn't have a filter, either. He said things he might or might not mean when he was uncomfortable or felt trapped.

She should have paid more attention. She should have found the time to talk about whatever worries she was aware of but wanted him to express. Something he never fully did.

**—0—**

The night remained joyous and active. More and more citizens came, as well as local radio celebrities and other renowned people of the town.

When Senator Monroe stepped up to greet her, Rick, and Daryl, an ominous feeling came over her. The woman wasn't intimidating or threatening, but Beth felt something that she chose to ignore.

She saw Daryl take a step back and knew why.

While Rick and Senator Monroe exchanged pleasantries, Daryl looked more uncomfortable by the minute. She knew he tried to calm himself by playing with Judith, but his posture still didn't relax.

Daryl was safe around Rick, but if there was another person, especially someone with her status, he felt like he could snap at any moment.

Beth noticed that every time the principal was nearby or any other school administration in charge of his paycheck and reputation occupational-wise.

"You are the new janitor of the high school around these parts, aren't you, Mr. Dixon?" she asked.

Daryl eyed her. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I like to keep myself updated regarding the town I'm in charge of." She smiled at Judith's babbling. Beth took a step back as to not interfere with the "adults'" conversation. "You're pretty well-known, y'know."

"Tch, 'cause I'm a Dixon, right?"

Rick placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Daryl."

Daryl brushed him off, and Beth felt herself wanting to step between the woman and him, wanting to protect him.

"To be perfectly honest, yes, but _also_ because you are a highly skilled man. Every single job, you have had for the past three years, no matter how small or the duration you worked there, there have been no complaints." The senator gave him a nod of appreciation. "You must have a strong woman keepin' you together."

Daryl snorted, looking away from the small woman. "Ain't no woman. Ain't nobody," he snapped, tone harsh.

Beth immediately stopped bouncing Judith. She turned to the side a bit to hide her face from everyone so they don't see the hurt written clearly on expression.

The rest of the conversation between the adults was drowned out. Her throat felt constricted, and her eyes couldn't stop glancing around the park. Vaguely she felt the tugging on her hair by Judith.

What she was most aware of were Daryl's subtle looks her way.

When the fireworks started, Beth used that as an excuse to get away. She tried not to walk too fast to make it obvious, but he knew. She made sure to pick a spot away from everybody else, those that wanted a closer view.

As soon as she sat down on the grass, Beth set Judith on her lap. The baby clapped her hands after each firework popped up. It had Beth smiling just a bit, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about what Daryl said.

He could've said he had someone, but they might've pried especially Rick. She understood that, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt. For him to say that when she was right there next to him … He was so ashamed of their relationship.

Since the beginning of it all, Beth knew he returned the same feelings. He wanted this with her. However, above his wants and needs, fear came out on top. No matter what, it seemed he was always going to be afraid that everyone would condemn them for their relationship, especially him.

 _God_ , she understood that. She knew. But she was prepared because she wasn't going to be alone. They had each other's backs and honestly, _screw them_. This small town was always going to find something to talk about for weeks, months, and years. It lacked entertainment, so it sucked up all the problems and spat them out for everyone to shame and mock. That was how the world worked sometimes, too.

She could see the good in the world but wasn't naïve enough to not acknowledge the bad. She experienced enough of the bad already anyway.

Her good was Daryl. And she hoped to be his in return.

Guess she wasn't enough.

Her body stiffened when a familiar figure plopped down onto the grass next to her. He rested his arms on top of his knees, his forearm slightly pressing against hers. His hand reached, and for a second, she thought he was going to touch her. Instead, he held out his finger for Judith to play with.

She remained quiet and tried to focus on the fireworks. The fireworks exploded up into the air, all specks, colors, and light. Without blinking, she watched them fall and slowly disappear into the night.

Her eyes were burning.

He was looking at her.

Judith held out her arms for Daryl, who went to grab her. Beth tried her best not to make any contact and failed. Once Judith was safely in his arms, she stood up abruptly and began walking back to her car.

Immediately, Daryl stood up and called out, "Beth! Hey!" He caught up with her, inches behind her. "Beth, wait, c'mon."

"Daddy told me to come home before 10," Beth spoke hastily even though she shouldn't even be explaining anything to him.

His tone was desperate. "I'll give Judith to Rick and walk ya to your car." When she began walking faster, he matched his speed with hers. "Beth, _please_."

Her eyes closed shut, and she mentally cursed at herself for doing so because tears slid down her cheeks. Thankfully everyone was focused on the fireworks.

She continued ignoring him. With her peripheral vision, she spotted Daryl walk to the right, ready to hand Judith to Rick. Taking advantage of that, Beth practically ran to her car. She managed to maneuver around people and squeeze herself through other vehicles.

Reaching her car, Beth placed her hands on the hood of it and took deep breaths. The tears wouldn't stop, and she didn't want to cry while driving. But she also wanted to leave because Daryl could be here any —

"Beth … "

"Go _away_ , Daryl," she snapped, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt roughly.

He stepped forward. "I'm sorry — "

She shook her head and went to walk over to the car door when he intercepted her, hands on her shoulders. Furious, she ripped his hands off her shoulders and marched up to him until her head craned upwards to give him so many pieces of her mind.

"We are in this _together_ ," Beth began, tired and angry at the same time. "People would talk and say hurtful things, but guess what, Daryl? We'd still be together even if they talk because we — " _love each other_ " — _want_ this!"

This time, Daryl shook his head. "It ain't that simple, Beth — ," he began arguing.

"So _what_?!" She threw her hands to her sides, hands into fists. "You went through a horrible life before, Daryl. I went through somethin' horrible too. You and I both know nothin' is ever gonna be simple. But we're still here, alive and breathin', gettin' through life. We _both_ made it! And now we can make it through this together!"

Suddenly his face was close to hers, eyes glinting with frustration. "From the beginning, I told ya this ain't gonna work. That we can't do this 'cause I'm no good at this and that I _can't_ do this."

"Then what have we been doin' all this time, Daryl? All those times in your office? The time we _spent_ together?"

He distanced himself from her and looked away. "We both know it was to let off some steam."

Her cheeks flushed with anger. She never thought she would ever be this angry in her life.

"Don't you _dare_ say that what we have is nothin' more than just _fucking_."

He glared at her, shaking his head. "Damn it, Beth, that's not what I meant!"

"What then?! Tell me how you feel about this relationship!"

It got quiet after that. Her fists remained by her sides. He remained a few feet away from her, looking like he wanted to bolt.

Bitterly, she wanted him to.

Then, so soft and tired, he said, "I keep tellin' you what I've been feelin', girl."

_No, you haven't. You haven't, Daryl._

She shook her head for a while, tears falling and falling. She took in a deep breath.

"Well, why don't you open your damn mouth next time," she said in turn. "Because what you're doin' right now? What you've _been_ doin'? It's not enough."

Beth opened her car door and was about to enter before she realized she wanted to say more. She deserved to say more. He didn't say more much less say anything, so she was going to do it for him.

"You know," she began to whisper, eyes hot and bloodshot, "we know each other to the point where you wouldn't say anythin', and I wouldn't say anythin', but we'd understand each other. I know how you feel; I understand you, Daryl."

Her face crumpled up, and her voice turned shaky. "But you can't depend on that. You have to give too and stop hidin'."

Before she entered her car, the last thing she saw was the despair and anguish in his eyes. It didn't make her feel any better because she didn't want that. She didn't want to see him hurting, but there was no choice. These words had to come out, and now it was his turn.

She ended up crying on her way home anyway.

**—0—**

Burning holes at the door wasn't productive, and her break was almost over. Taking in a deep breath, taking in all the courage she could gather, Beth twisted the doorknob open and stepped inside.

The corner of Daryl's desk was in view, the rest of it blocked by the shelf containing ammonia and other cleaning bottles. She clutched her bag straps tight and went around the shelf, ready to demand the man what was his problem.

Her hands then gripped the straps even tighter, knuckles turning white and fists shaking slightly.

Daryl was leaning against the desk, one ankle crossed over the other. Ms. Carol stood next to him. Their forearms pressed against the other quite comfortably. His head was dipped low, and he seemed to be listening intently to whatever Carol was telling him. All Beth heard were whispers coming out of the woman.

Both heads snapped toward her direction, and she felt herself jumping a bit from the suddenness. She couldn't bring herself to loosen her grip on her bag straps.

"Beth," Carol greeted, smiling. "What brings you here, honey?"

The younger woman tried her best not to glance at the man standing quietly beside her. Beth managed a small smile.

"I was getting a headache, Ms. Carol," she lied effortlessly. "Needed a place to … calm everythin' goin' on in here." Forcing her left hand to rip away from the strap, she pointed at her temple.

Carol's eyes furrowed in concern. She stepped away from the desk, her forearm leaving Daryl's, and approached her.

"If you wanna talk to me about anything, Beth, I'm here, okay?"

Beth expected to feel a pair of eyes burning holes on her, just like she did with the door. However, based on her peripheral, his head remained down, eyes probably burning holes on the ground instead. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her probably.

Softly, she assured Carol, "I'm fine. I've been fine."

While Carol led her out with an arm around her shoulders, Beth took the risk and looked back at Daryl as discreetly as she could. His head was dipped, but it went upwards. Eyes connected, and Beth saw regret and frustration in his eyes. She took advantage of the opportunity and sent him a firm stare, indicating that they needed to talk, indicating that she was not going to let this slide, and indicating that she wasn't going to allow any more bullshit.

He held her gaze, receiving all the messages loud and clear, and nodded once.

She looked away.

**—0—**

They never talked.

She didn't even try, either, feeling defeated.

**—0—**

Months passed. Exams came at her all of a sudden.

She studied her brain out hoping that it would take away the thoughts, the worries, the hurt, the what ifs, the regret, and the love she had of the janitor that refused to speak to her.

Maybe he loved her. Maybe he didn't. Maybe she loved him more.

She heard him, but maybe she didn't hear right. Maybe they weren't that connected after all. Maybe she used him. Maybe he used her.

Maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe none of it was.

She wanted to give him one more chance, though. Despite it all, she held onto that hope.

The principal asked her to lead the graduation song her class decided on. Since she had agreed, she was given the privilege of having four reserved seats with the top ten's and student body officers' parents, guardians, and friends.

She thought of the fourth person immediately.

This was her chance to make more out of her life instead of wondering why it wasn't anything more than she wanted it to be, _needed_ it to be. She asked Maggie to help her find something to wear underneath her cap and gown that was suitable. Glenn gave her support and cheesy compliments while she practiced. Every time she felt like breaking down, she'd see her daddy and ask him to preach to her the word of God.

Daryl wasn't the only person in her life. She loved him to death, but their separation had her realizing that she had other people who loved and cared for her as much as he did.

He was her more. They were her more.

She didn't want to depend on him anymore. She didn't want to hide from anything.

However, if Daryl wasn't ready for that type of commitment, she would understand. It wasn't fair of her to force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with. They would have to take this step-by-step, as slowly and sincerely as they can.

He just needed to do this one act of bravery for her. It would be his answer. It would be the biggest step any of them would have ever taken.

The ambience was high with joy, sadness, and preparedness for what was to come for the graduating class. After all the speeches and receiving of diplomas, the principal gave her the signal to approach the front of the stage.

Surprisingly, she wasn't all that nervous. She should be shaking and sweating in awkward places, but this was her taking chances and grabbing more.

While she situated herself, her eyes scanned for her family whose smiles and the pride in their eyes have never once wavered.

Her hand stopped adjusting the microphone.

Glenn was giving him an awkward look but didn't say anything to most likely not draw any attention and ruin the event.

He wore a leather jacket, and his posture was slumped forward — not because he was hiding but because he was uncomfortable to be around so many people and especially next to her family, who, other than Glenn, have not noticed him yet.

Her eyes begged to see his connect with hers. And then, after all these months, he heard her cries for him and locked his with hers.

He gave her a small smile that she couldn't help but return.

Beth strummed, opened her mouth, and spread beauty through everyone's ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _— I tried to just let this be mainly about Beth and her thoughts. I had sort of a different way of going about the second part of the story, but the season 5 midseason finale really messed up how I felt about this story. I tried my best to complete it and give it the time it needed, but honestly, I just felt like it wasn't going where I originally planned._
> 
> _Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated._


End file.
